The Power of Infinity
by Lady of Infinity
Summary: On Hiatus! There is a mysterious woman that shows up and asks Issac and gang for help. She wants them to free her people from the bingings of their banishment. After her is something that will stop at nothing to kill her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or anything related.

A/N: I was playing the game and I thought of some random stuff and thus this fic was born and it might be a bit AU. I really think they should make a third game and make the games into an anime. Well, without further ado, I give you…

The Power of Infinity

Prologue: The Celtic Star

A figure ran through the thick forest, breathing heavily due a pain in their chest. It did not care to look where it was going. The crunching leaves beneath their feet gave a clear signal as to where they were. The figure took no notice of an exposed tree root and tripped on it. It fell to the ground, muttering a few obscenities on the way. It quickly got up and continued to run, ignoring the shooting pain now in their foot. The figure's retreating form disappeared into the pale mist that began to materialize.

Soon after a larger figure ran the same path as the other. The sound it made was considerably louder. It stopped at the exposed tree root where the other figure had been not moments ago. It sniffed the air. A grunt, which sounded like disguised laugh, came from the dark figure, and vibrated through out the forest. A warning to its prey. He was coming; she could not run forever. It then let out a loud howl, and continued on, the moon shining upon him as he changed form.

* * *

Everyone in Vale was gathered in the plaza, celebrating Isaac's 18th birthday. Mia and Alex had arrived the day before from Imil, and Ivan and Sheba who were visiting from their respectful cities had also shown up. Piers was unable to make it as he was missing from home and they had not heard from him since. Their quest in the past year had brought them all closer together. They shared teary reunions and closer bonds of friendship. 

For some reason, Alex was not as evil as he used to be. He had suffered a concussion during the eruption of Mt. Aleph. Since then they gave him a second chance and were glad they did. He had his moments, but they were all used to it. He had once told them something very disturbing a while ago. He told them that Saturos and Menardi were not dead but very much alive. But right now, they did not let that bother them.

They all stood together near someone's house, chatting about this and that, and about their travels in the past year, and taking a trip down memory lane. They did not know that the peace that they risked their lives for, was about to be corrupted and the strength of their friendship tested. But we'll leave that up to fate for now.

Dora was busy making sure that everyone had enough food and drink to go around. Popping up when you least expected it, but they were glad to see her in such high spirits. She had been depressed and had gotten sick while Isaac was away, but ever since he came back she got over her sickness and became better. It was like old times now. Well almost.

It was soon time for the toast. Everyone gathered around and sat at the tables they had set up. Garet stood up and held his cup of ale high in the air. Everyone hushed up waiting for him to make his speech. "I would like to make a toast to a wonderful friend and…" he was cut short when a cry for help came from the direction of the town entrance. Many people looked in that direction with frozen faces. They were unsure of what to do. Some thought it was a trick made from the sound of the howling wind.

The cry for help came again. The villagers knew now that it was not the sound of the tricky wind. They ran to the direction of the cry. There beneath the arch was a prone, cloaked form of a person. The villagers looked at it with shy curiosity, because hardly anyone knew where the entrance to Vale was unless you were born there or… an adept. Dora came making a way for herself through the crowd.

When she got to the figure, she removed the hood of the cloak to reveal the face of a person. It was a female. Her pale face had a few scratches here and there, but nothing life threatening. Her chocolate brown hair spilled into all different directions.

"She's still breathing. I have a feeling that she has a few wounds under this heavy cloak, blood is seeping through," which was true due to the fact that the grass around the figure was beginning to turn red with blood. "I need someone to carry her to the healer."

Felix was there in a quick second. He lifted her up off the ground very carefully as to not make whatever wounds she had worse than they already were. He didn't care about the blood that began to stain his clothing. He was careful not to step on her hair, which fell to the ground, as he walked the path to the healer. He looked down upon her face. He felt this unexplainable feeling of power coming from her body. It felt more powerful than the Stone of Sages. It was more powerful than anything in the world combined. He also knew that this power would either bring about peace, or bring about destruction. "It's a shame that such a burden should be placed upon her. Someone must be after her power," Felix thought. He vowed then and there to protect her, no matter what. Even if it killed him.

When he got to the healer, he laid her gently on the bed that they had made for her. Dora then pushed all the gaping people out of the huge chamber, except Mia and the Healer. They soon began to examine her and tend to her wounds using various healing potions and Psyenergy.

For the next few days, the town's people gathered around the stone building, wondering about the strange person who had shown up. The rest of the party did not go on as planed, due to Isaac telling them not to continue until they knew more about the girl.

A few more days passed by with not a word from the healer, Dora, or Mia. They only saw Mia once or twice while she was going to the Psyenergy stone. They had asked her questions, but she gave them no answer. Her eyes looked tired and her face was pale. The same went for Dora and the Healer. They came and went like the Mercury Adapt and they looked no better than Mia.

The villagers were growing in anticipation to find out about the wanderer so they could continue what they left unfinished. Just when things where about to go back to normal, lady luck would not let it. Mia, Dora, and the Healer came out of the doors with expressionless faces, and dark circles under their eyes.

"Well, how is she?" Jenna worried for the life of the girl who had shown up out of nowhere.

Dora let out a long sigh. "We've stooped the bleeding, but I'm afraid she has lost a lot of blood. She has two fractured ribs, a sprained ankle, and various other wounds. But other than that, she is expected to live."

The others breathed a sigh of relief they didn't know they were holding.

"May we see her?" Sheba asked, curiosity shining in her eyes. The others nodded their heads with hopeful looks upon their faces.

The Healer shook his head. "I am afraid not. She is still asleep. We must let her rest so she can heal properly. Until then you will have to keep your questions to yourselves," he replied. He turned around and walked back into his building, to check on the girl.

"Well, at least she is alive. Thank Sol and Luna," Mia said walking over to her friends.

"You should get some rest now. You have helped us so much. Thank you," Dora said, smiling.

Mia returned the smile. "Your welcome, ma'am. You should get some rest as well."

Dora nodded her head. "I will, thank you," she said before going back into the healers place.

"So Mia, what do you know about this girl," Alex asked, a bit mad that he wasn't allowed to help in the healing process. He was after all a Mercury Adept and part of the Mercury Clan.

"I don't know much. She didn't have that many things with her. She had this cloak, which is torn and stained beyond repair," she said looking at the said cloak. "She also had a staff of ancient magic, a sword, and a book full of strange symbols. Those were her only possessions."

"And what about her condition? How long will it take her to recover?" Ivan asked.

"That I do not know. It all depends upon her. However, when she does wake up I would like to ask her a few questions," Mia said.

The group of friends looked at her strangely.

"Why?" Garet asked.

"The Healer and I felt this strange power going from her body. It was so strong; it was like she had more power than everyone combined. I wonder if she is an Adept or if she's trying to take over the world," said Mia, looking back at the building where the sleeping girl was.

"Then I wasn't the only one who felt it," Felix said. The others looked at him.

"What do you mean Felix," Sheba asked. The others nodded their heads.

"When I was bringing her to the Healer, I felt the same power Mia felt. However I don't think she is trying to take over the world."

"Huh?" They all said at the same time.

"I believe she is being chased by someone who wants her power."

"So you're saying someone is trying to kill her?" Isaac asked. Felix nodded his head.

"That means we have to help her. She shouldn't be the only one to try and stop who ever it is," Ivan said with determination. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Violet eyes flickered open. It took them a moment to adjust to the light in the room. The eyes belonged to the mysterious young woman. They looked around the room, making sure there was nothing dangerous about. The young woman sat up with a grunt of pain. 

She remembered being chased through the forest, then being attacked by a monstrous beast, and then dragging herself to a place to get help or die. But that was all she was able to remember. She was sure there was more, but couldn't quite place it. "Where am I?" she whispered, more to herself, than anyone else.

"You're in Vale," a soft, kind voice of a woman answered.

The girl jumped in shock to the reply. She turned her head to see a woman with blond hair and gentle blue eyes. The woman smiled sweetly.

"You were hurt very badly, so we brought you here to our village healer,"

The girl nodded her head as the Healer came to see what going on. "I see she has woken up," he said looking at the older woman. "Young lady, what is you name?" he asked, turning to the violet-eyed girl and smiling as well.

"Lily Spardas of Makototen," she said quietly.

"Lily, what a pretty name," the woman said. "My name is Dora. Pleased to meet you," she said, taking Lily's hand in her own. Dora smiled again. This time Lily smiled as well.

"Makototen! I've never heard of it," the Healer said pensively, to no one in particular.

"No one has," Lily said sadly. "But I wouldn't expect them to."

"What do you mean by that," the Healer asked with a quizzitve tone.

Lily wasn't sure if she should tell them about her past, that would lead them to ask more questions, and then she would have to tell them about… Him. She didn't want to be shunned because of other peoples jealously. She just couldn't do it. "Well," she said, but didn't sound like she was going to finish.

Dora looked Lily in the eye, and Lily could not lie.

"It's hidden. My people were banished." Lily looked down. A warm, salty tear fell down her cheeks, and onto the sheets that covered her abused body.

"How awful," Dora said gasping.

The Healer shook his head. "How long ago?"

"Since the Lost Age of Alchemy, " she said, more tears falling down herm cheeks.

"That long! Oh my… I don't know what to say," Dora felt like crying for this poor girl. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Lily shook her head no. The other two occupants in the room could understand.

"If you ever need to talk, you know that we are here," Dora said, putting a comforting hand on Lily's shoulder. The Healer nodded his head in agreement. Lily looked up at them with a tear stained face, her violet eyes twinkling, a small smile lit up her face.

"Thank you… so much… for everything," she said weakly, as if ashamed of being such a burden to them.

"It's not a problem," the Healer said kindly, before leaving.

"Why don't you rest some. We'll talk more later." Dora said, laying Lily back down to her pillow.

As is if just remembering something, Lily opened her mouth to ask a question, "Where are my things?"

"Well your sword, staff, and book are over there on the table. However, your cloak is of no more use."

Lily shot up in bed, "What are you going to do with it?" Her eyes were wide in shock and voice full of panic.

"Destroy it," Dora said simply, but her eyes conveyed a bit of worry. "Why?"

Lily grabbed both of Dora's hands and clutched them for dear life. "Please don't. Bring it back and put it with the rest of my things. Please," she asked pleadingly.

Dora's eyes widened a little. "Okay, my dear, clam down. I'll go fetch it right away." With that, she got up and left in a hurry to go retrieve the item of great importance to Lily.

With a sigh of relief, Lily laid back down on the bed. A smile graced upon her lips. A sense of warmth and calm washed over body, like the crashing of the waves. The same wave that set the earth beneath it in motion, much like it would set the fate of our heroes in motion. She soon fell into a content sleep.

* * *

Dora walked hastily out of the building. She scurried down the steps asking anyone she came across if they had seen Mia. Each time, they said they had last seen her in the Plaza with the rest of the gang. She hoped wasn't too late. Lily would be so disappointed and Dora didn't think she could bear that. 

While walking down the final steps, she began to call out Mia's name with much urgency.

Mia who heard her name being called, thought something must be wrong with the young woman, so she passed the cloak off to Felix to burn while she ran over to Dora.

"Yes ma'am? What is it? Is the she okay?"

"The cloak… bring it to me… now!" Dora said almost out of breath. She felt bad about being a little harsh with her last word.

Mia calmed before worry flickered in her eyes. She nodded her hear and hurried to get the cloak and save it. "Felix… STOP!" Mia shouted as best she could

Felix stopped, his arm in mid air. What could she possibly want. This bonfire wasn't going to last all day.

"Don't destroy the cloak. Don't ask why. I'm not sure myself."

Felix removed the cloak, which was dangling over the flickering flames. He walked over and handed it to Mia, and nodded his head. He then proceeded to walk over to Isaac's mother to see if she was all right.

She batted him away saying she was quite fine, she just needed to catch her breath. She was to full of pride to admit it was because of her lack of Psyenergy. "Just give me a moment at the stone and I'll try to answer your questions to the best of my knowledge," she said already knowing what they wanted.

After regaining all her Psyenergy, she led them over to a table. Much of the things from Isaac's birthday were still there from the week before, waiting to be continued. Dora did not look at them for the longest time. She only looked at cloak, wondering why it was so important to Lily. Her mind shifted to its secrets, before someone coughed, breaking her train of thought.

She blushed. "Oh, sorry. Well what to you want to know?"

"Her name?" Felix blurted out a little too fast.

They didn't press the matter or tease him because they wanted to know as well.

"Her name is Lily Spardas," Dora said.

"That's a nice name. Where is she from?" Mia asked.

"Makototen. Does anybody know where it could possibly be?"

"Possibly?" Garret asked.

"She said that it's hidden because her people were banished," Dora said looking down. Sad looks entered their eyes.

"How horrible," Alex said softly, they others nodded in agreement. "Sadly, I do not know where it is."

"I wish Piers or Kraden were here. They would know!" Jenna said.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" they heard a male voice say from somewhere. They all turned to see Piers and Kraden walking towards them.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so what do you guys think about it? No flames, because saying it sucks won't make me write any better. 


End file.
